Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of Competitive Play. Season 2 changes There are a number changes coming to Competitive Play with Season 2[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nqh8tnHhIjg PlayOverwatch YouTube Developer Update - Upcoming Season 2 Changes][http://kotaku.com/overwatchs-competitive-mode-is-about-to-get-an-overhaul-1785307217 Kotaku Overwatch's Competitive Mode Is About To Get An Overhaul]: *The skill rating is being changed to 1-5000, moving away from the 1-100 format of Season 1. *Skill rating tier is being reintroduced: **There will be 7 skill tiers: Bronze (1-1499), Silver (1500-1999), Gold (2000-2499), Platinum (2500-2999), Diamond (3000-3499), Master (3500-4000), Grandmaster (4000-5000). **Unless players are in the top tiers (Master and Grandmaster), they won't slip out of the tier they've earned, even if their score falls below that required for the tier. **Diamond, Master and Grandmaster subject to ratings decay, which make the skill rating drop 50 points after 168 hours (7 days) without playing Competitive match and will continue to drop 50 points for every 24 hours after. The decay stops when player return to play Competitive again or the skill rating drops to the bottom of Diamond tier (3000 skill rating). **Entry into top 500 would require playing a minimum of 50 competitive matches each season. Players who are in Top 500 will be immediately excluded from the Top 500 if they don't play Competitive for 168 hours (7 days). *There will be restriction in skill rating in a group, which only allow people within a range of 500 skill rating to group up in Competitive match. *There will be a trim in the length of time of some part in a Competitive Match, like "Assemble your heroes" to make a match shorter. *Some match format is changing: **Sudden Death and the Coin Toss are being removed. **The time given at the beginning is reduced to 4 minutes from 5 minutes. **Assault map rule will give 30 seconds to the attack team's time bank after capturing Point A. The "bonus 2 minutes" will be reduced to 1 minute. Also, if one team receive extra time, the other team will have the same extra time bonus. It is assumed that the result can be a tie. **Time banking is being introduced to Hybrid and Escort maps. If the payloads of both teams are pushed to the end of the map, instead of Sudden Death, the time remains in the time bank will be used to see how far the payloads are pushed in the second rounds. A tie will happen if two teams on the Escort and Hybrid maps push their payloads to the same distances (which is extremely rare), or neither team successfully captures the first point on Hybrid maps. *Competitive Points: **The amount earned and the amount required for purchase are being multiplied by 10. The Competitive Points earned from Season 1 will be multiplied by 10 as well. The reward for a tie match will be less than the reward for a winning match. **There will be a softcap for Competitive Point, meaning that players will stop receiving Competitive Point at 6000 Points. Player with more than 6000 Points at the beginning of Season 2 will no longer accrue Points until it is spent. End-of-season Competitive Points reward still be granted for players at the softcap. References en:Season 2 it:Stagione 2 pl:Sezon II (2016)